Roleplay Game Mechanics
For purposes of this ruleset, these are the defined roles: Players refer to cast members who are empowered with their own agency. Timeless r'''efer to cast and crew members who are empowered with facilitating the story for the players and the Audience. This includes people designated to play NPCs. '''Storyteller refers to the person directing the overall action. Narrator refers to the person in charge of the transmissions between areas not seen on stage and the stage. That can include backstage and the chat. Propmaster refers to the person in charge of physical items. Archive refers to the person who tracks down continuity during the action. This position is principally used for tracking show continuity and to arbitrate past events using the continuity. Scenes: * Generally no more than 4 players in a scene. 5 or more can happen due to circumstance * Characters can leave the scene at any time, whether in-character or opt-out * IF a scene is only 2 people, characters cannot leave without resolution (mutual agreement) or unless Storyteller ends scene. * If a player opts out, it does not spare them of consequences, up to and including death. * Storyteller can switch scenes to a different place with the use of the word “MEANWHILE…” Request for Scenes: * Players can request a Narrator for a scene. This will be transmitted to Storyteller as needed. * Occasionally, Storyteller can ask a player who they want to meet with * Note: If a Storyteller does not allow a player to meet a requested character, it is because they are mid-scene in a different place or they cannot logistically arrive at the scene. * The place should be specified. Conflict resolution: * Any CvC (Character vs. Character) is handled through adjudication of a third person not immediately in a scene by the ST asking them how the conflict resolves. * Always narrate physical action, not a character’s emotions, motivations or what they will do next. * In the absence of a third person in the scene, Storyteller will select one of the Timeless to adjudicate. * This includes fatal conflict. Items: * All items must have a physical representation. No forsoothing (narrating an imaginary item to be there) is allowed * A list of available items is maintained by Collection. * All items can be traded, stolen, broken, or taken by force. * Every character may start with one non-magical item. * More non-magical items can be acquired from characters when it is innate to the character (Example: various items from Trade, potions from Physic) or when reasonable in an area (i.e. Paper in a writing room), but item must still be represented by a physical representation. Magical items: * Magical items come from chat. * They are given by the audience to a player. That player determines the effect. * Magical items have “charges.” They can be recharged by chat. The player will have no idea if an item has a charge unless they attempt it OR find an in-character means to figure out charges Interactions with Chat: * For a donation, an audience member can send a message to any player that will appear in the game world/show. * Audience (“Eyes of the World” in the show) represents various spies or rumors so they can circulate information they have seen on screen to a character that would not know the action otherwise. * When possible, the message should be read aloud. * Messages can also just be fun aspects to play with for flavor * Messages will be screened for appropriateness (no lewd, harassing or heinously genre-breaking messages will be allowed) * There is no expectation for the Players to interact directly with chat while onscreen, but may do so offscreen as side commentary. * The Timeless mods can interact with Chat fully, blurring the boundaries Divination: * For purposes of this game, divination is broadly “where you are forcing the storytellers, either Storyteller or Narrator, to reveal an immutable plot point AS FACT by asking for this information directly.” * Information revealed to you willingly by a Storyteller or Narrator is not considered divination. * Fake divination (like using fortune-telling devices and narrating your own ideas or theories) does not count. “Moment of Crisis” * This is when a player actually does not know what to do in a situation and freezes on camera. Especially if a character is about to do major CvC including killing off another character; some players are uncomfortable with this kind of confrontation. * Any player may ask for a Moment of Crisis, by saying “Storyteller, I have a moment of crisis.” There is no limit to the number but should be done sparingly to emphasize important dilemmas. * Storyteller stops the scene and asks the player what is going through their thoughts and reveal their inner monologue (ex. “I feel I want to kill this person because I was betrayed.”) * Storyteller offers an alternative: (ex. “You can choose to ask why they betrayed you”) * At this point, Storyteller asks them to make a choice between the two options and scene resumes. Storyteller Save: * If the season uses a “Storyteller Save,” they are limited to one “Save” through the Season. It is represented by a “significant item” on their person. * To activate, player says “Storyteller, I call on my _____________ for help.” * Storyteller stops the moment and asks for the backstory of their item before he listens to their request. * A Storyteller Save CAN be used to prevent death. * Items represented by the Storyteller Save CAN be stolen. But if activated, different plot may occur. Death Monologue: * When dying, Storyteller or appointed Narrator narrates impending death * Everyone clears the scene except the person dying. They have 3 minutes to convince Storyteller. 3 minutes begins as the timer is turned, not when the dying person speaks. * If convinced, play resumes and ST narrates how player survives * If not convinced or opts for death: ST narrates back history and we return to the scene where player plays out death * Storyteller can always ask for the Timeless to collectively Vote the person’s fate in a circle with thumbs up or thumbs down to indicate life or death. Inconsistent or conflicting information: * If information like action or facts are in question because they conflict, a player can bring this up to a Storyteller. * If not on camera, you can ask Archive privately to clarify. * If on camera, Storyteller or Memory will summon Archive and Archive will clarify. * Archive has final arbitration on continuity. * All else: * Anything not covered here, ask Storyteller (Ryan) to clarify. Anything technical, ask Director or any of the channel producers (of the Scabby Rooster) to clarify.